The present invention relates to filing devices, and, specifically, to a filing device capable of varying the height of the file.
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11[1999]-5362, prior-art filing devices did have constructions permitting variable file thickness in order to accommodate changes in the amount of the stored materials, such as documents, etc. However, the invention disclosed in said Publication did not include the idea of accommodating changes in the dimensions of the stored items, in particular, that of varying the size of the file in the height direction.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-006569 disclosed a construction, in which a clear file was provided with pouches for storage in folded form, which were unfolded for storage when stored materials of sizes larger than the regular size were filed. However, the overall size of the file was fixed, and the storage pouches protruded from the cover of the file.
Thus, generally speaking, in case of the prior-art filing devices described above, it was necessary to prepare filing devices of dimensions corresponding to the size of the stored documents, engineering drawings, etc.; for example, when the size of the materials to be stored was not known before a business trip, one had to select a filing device that could accommodate the largest estimated size.
In addition, even though documents could be stored in foldable storage pouches provided in the filing devices, the stored items protruded from the cover section and the spine section, during transportation, and, for this reason, the stored materials could be damaged by application of a load, such as by impact, etc. from the outside. Thus, after all, one had to prepare bags, boxes, etc. that corresponded in size to the storage pouches in order to protect them in the unfolded state.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a filing device which improves the defects of the prior art, and, in particular, in addition to possessing the important filing device functionality allowing it to preserve stored items in good condition without external contact, is capable of accommodating changes in the dimensions of the stored materials.
In order to attain the above-mentioned object, the invention preferably utilizes a construction having a reference cover-forming member, which has a cover, a spine, and an back cover integrated in one body, and a movable cover-forming member capable of relative movement with respect to and along the inner surface of said reference cover-forming member. Here, the reference cover-forming member, in the area where the spine is formed, is provided with a cover motion-enabling insertion engagement section extending in the longitudinal direction of the spine-forming section, and, along with that, is provided with a guiding section controlling the motion of the movable cover-forming member, and the movable cover-forming member has a movable cover, a movable spine, and a movable back cover integrated in one body of a width corresponding at least to the reference cover-forming member and, in the area where said movable spine is formed, is provided with a cover motion-enabling opening engagement section, into which the cover motion-enabling insertion engagement section is inserted.
Here, the expression xe2x80x9chas . . . integrated in one bodyxe2x80x9d is not limited to constructions, in which the cover, the spine, and the back cover are formed from a single integral member. For example, after forming a cover, a spine, and a back cover form separate members, an integral structure can be formed by bonding or fusing them together.
Because the movable cover, the movable spine, and the movable back cover of the movable cover-forming member in the present invention move along the inner surface of the reference cover-forming member, the dimensions of the filing device can be varied while maintaining the form of the cover enclosing the stored items.
In addition, the filing device preferably further has a movable storage section capable of relative movement with respect to and along the surface of the movable cover-forming member, and said movable storage section and the movable cover-forming member have controlling engagement sections controlling the direction of possible movement, with said controlling engagement sections controlling the direction of possible movement in such a manner that the movable storage section moves relative to the movable cover-forming member in a direction opposite to the direction, in which the movable cover-forming member moves relative to the reference cover-forming member.
Because in the present invention the filing device permits movement of the storage section inside it in response to varying size of the filing device, the storage section can be arranged in the optimum position in accordance with the shape of the documents stored therein.
In addition, in the filing device the movable cover-forming member has a storage section motion-enabling insertion engagement section extending in a direction which is opposite to the direction of extension of the cover motion-enabling insertion engagement section and which is parallel to the longitudinal direction of the spine-forming section, and the movable storage section is provided with a storage section motion-enabling opening engagement section, into which the storage section motion-enabling insertion engagement section is inserted.
Because in the present invention the opening engagement section is provided on the movable storage section side, items stored in the storage section are unlikely to fall out of the engagement section.
In addition, in the filing device the cover motion-enabling insertion engagement section is formed by making a slit in the reference cover-forming member, and the cover motion-enabling opening engagement section is formed by making a slit in the movable cover-forming member.
Because the present invention is based on a construction, in which the cover motion-enabling insertion engagement section and the cover motion-enabling opening engagement section are formed by making slits in the cover-forming members, the number of necessary parts is reduced, and, along with that, the closeness of contact between the inner surface of the reference cover-forming member and the external surface of the movable cover-forming member can be improved.
In addition, in the filing device the cover motion-enabling insertion engagement section is of a shape that continuously narrows down towards the tip side.
In the present invention, the shape of the cover motion-enabling insertion engagement section, which continuously narrows down towards the tip side, facilitates insertion during engagement. In addition, it makes it easier to make the slits.
In addition, in the filing device the shape of the cover motion-enabling insertion engagement section is such that its tip forms a circular arc.
Because in the present invention the shape of the cover motion-enabling insertion engagement section is such that its tip forms a circular arc, a stress concentration is unlikely to be generated in the slit portion of the reference cover-forming member.